sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Gyzen Bel
Gyzen Bel (17 BBY — ??) was a pilot, officer, and eventual Armiger-de-facto in the Griffon Alliance. He was raised in an Imperial environment, but bolstered to join the Rebellion and "fight for the innocents". With the transition of the Rebel Alliance to the New Republic, Gyzen would become disillusioned and depart on a sojourn of several independent worlds before aligning with the Griffons, which afforded him an ideal environment to use his talents and battle his demons. Biography A "Quiet" Imperial Childhood Born to a Coruscanti government official and his Corellian wife, Gyzen and siblings Lian and Torella were afforded every luxury of education and entertainment that was at hand. His father, Torian Bel, would make sure Lian and Gyzen would be placed in the best schools and allowed entrance into the best programs. He developed a close love of his daughter, though, and often took her with on diplomatic tours and government conventions, even during the chaotic times of Imperial overhaul. That left the Bel boys with their mother, Gisella, who imparted that she had that traditional Corellian "wild streak" when she was younger and felt compelled to allow the Bel boys the same. So long as they didn't rouse the ire of their father, they would tear all over Imperial City in tricked-out speeders and swoops with near-impunity. A bit of their father's influence would rub off on them, though, as they would pause and observe increasing acts of discrimination and cruelty in the Imperial day-to-day culture. A time came when they conveyed these observances to their father, who constructed a dialog about decency and rule-by-wisdom with the boys, finishing by imparting that "one day, you'll know what to do". Rebellious Steps What Lian and Gyzen did not know was that their father had been taking very quiet and calculative measures to support an infant Rebel Alliance being formed by several prominent Senators of the day. It was decided to send Lian to Corellia for further education instead of enrollment in the Imperial Academy (Torian had a bad feeling about it). Peer pressure mounted on Gyzen with his brother's absence to join with COMPNOR's Sub-Adult Group and make preparations to enlist in the Imperial military. Because of this added pressure, Torian and Gisella sent Gyzen to Corellia eight months later. Lian had already fallen in with a wild, but good-intentioned, group of Corellian youth, a few of which were cousins. They all got heavily into fast speeders and starships, mixing in the occasional collegiate course. At the announcement of the Declaration of Rebellion, the group's dynamic changed. Some would immediately enroll in the Imperial Navy and Army, while others exercised caution, and instead made musings to either stay out of it and join CorSec or go off to take a stand with this Rebellion. Lian went off with several friends and cousins to the Alliance, becoming fighter pilots. Gyzen was then faced with the decision that his father had predicted those five years earlier. The annihilation of Alderaan by a new weapon-of-terror made the decision for him. He was thereby on the next tramp freighter headed for an Alliance facility. While he would hear from his brother often, Gyzen would not see Lian again until the Battle of Endor, four years later. During that time, Gyzen finished his education at a ROSSE facility and took extensive pilot training. He participated in several actions and campaigns, but during the climatic engagement, was lumped in with his brother in Blue Group. The battle went favorably for the Rebels, with the ultimate destruction of the second Death Star and the death of Emperor Palpatine, but ended tragically for the Bel family — Lian was lost. With a heavy heart, Gyzen sought some degree of consolation wherever he could. A Hopeless End As a veteran of the Battle of Endor, Bel stayed on with the Alliance as it transitioned into the New Republic. He took further assignments and training in tactics and coordination, eventually working up to the rank of Commander and perform as a tactical officer in a starfighter wing. In 9 ABY, a resurgent Empire formed an all-out assault on many Republican worlds, using yet another Death Star to hold the galaxy hostage. Sluis Van was destroyed and Coruscant retaken. Gyzen led a unit in the defense of the capital, but even his efforts were overwhelmed. While in the midst of battle, he coordinated the evacuation of many citizens, the Bel family included, and as many military personnel as he could manage. In the melee, both his parents and his sister scattered amongst a slew of fleeing transports and starships, and to this day, he's been unable to locate them. Gyzen and the remnants of his unit made it to Corellia. Distraught over the loss of his family, the NR officer wanted to go charging headlong into the conflict to both find them and exact revenge, but the Republic Administration was too shattered to develop a cohesive plan. With political bickering already in full storm and no visible prospect of reprisal, Gyzen resigned his commission and went independent. One of his military connections reminded him of the Griffon Alliance, which he had fought alongside on a few engagements during the last few years. He traveled to their giant space station in Scythia and immediately welcomed. Fitting In to New Service Because of his commission and experience in the Alliance and New Republic, the Griffon leadership placed Bel rather high in their command structure. He carried his rank of Commander over from the Republic, and was given command of a loosely-amassed squadron. Naming them the Shadow Eagles, he trained them relentlessly until they rivaled the best in the Griffon Armada. Then-Armiger Robert "Dragoon" Bruce summoned his warriors and sent them on a "liberation effort" of Mutanda. The Griffons performed well, but were unable to decisively take the entire star system. Bel and his Shadow Eagles distinguished themselves in combat, with Bel going so far as to take command of a wounded Griffon warship later in the battle. In the days after the battle, the Empire arrived to lay the weight upon the situation. Instead of protracting the hostilities, they brokered an accord with the Griffons and the CSA, which would later form the basis of the Galactic Confederation Charter. Bel voiced his concerns regarding any deal formed with the treacherous Empire he knew, but Armiger Bruce would not heed them. Leadership In Trying Times With Pride-1 gone and Scythia, Pergalia, and Montiux occupied, the Griffons were in a desperate state. Two primary voices were raised amidst the population — those who wanted to scatter to all corners of the galaxy and wage war upon the Empire on their own terms, and those, like Bel and Armiger Ba'el Korr, who felt that refuge could be sought in the New Republic. Korr, Bel's one-time Admiral, confided in Gyzen that he wasn't cut out for negotiations with the New Republic, and that perhaps it was best that Bel should undertake that relationship. Korr would grow increasingly weary of the strain of leadership, and in 12 ABY, would be challenged by the Deputy of Intelligence & Logistics – who happened to be an Imperial defector in his own right. Korr maintained enough stalwartness to enact the only option he could – pass the Armigership on to his Adjutant of Starfighters, Gyzen Bel. Bel, despite his youth, would rely upon his martial experience and immediately work to reinforce what assets remained to the Griffons. He would bolster Rhineal's industrial output as much as possible, and increase the defenses and siege capabilities of the capital world of Cochran. Gyzen also chased favors and one-time ties to the Republic, establishing a diplomatic dialog with them to formulate a plan of action should the Empire inevitably arrive to deal with the Alliance once and for all. Bel would also spur his Proconsul of Diplomacy to seek out the Bothan Federation, and at his suggestion, the Middle Rim Treaty Organization was formed. Horror of Horrors It would not be long, though, before the Empire did arrive. In 14 ABY, fresh off a titanic campaign that reclaimed nearly three-quarters of the galaxy, the might of the Empire rolled into Rhineal. Bel's fleet rushed to the defense, but the warships had been immediately overmatched and were being dispatched by their Imperial opponents ship by ship. Bel sped to his flagship, the ''Harbinger'', and tried to coordinate the fleet as best as possible. Meanwhile, his staff managed to get an emergency appeal out to New Republic forces, which were patrolling in nearby Kherpenium. While they responded as fast as they could, a single Star Cruiser and its task group would not be enough. The Desolation of Cochran was underway. Awards & Commendations *Griffon Bronze Star — exceptional heroism or achievement during operations. *Griffon Gold Star — gallantry of action or exceptional bravery under fire from a hostile enemy force. *Griffon Silver Talons / Defense Service Medal — service achievement award. *Engagement Tab — combat veteran of at least two battles. *Red Superior — combat pilot of ten or more kills. *Longevity Service Award w/ Leaf Clusters *Star Traveller w/ Five Points — tour with fleet with stops in at least five foreign systems. *Diplomatic Commendation — feat of diplomacy to achieve success without conflict. *Distinguished Unit Citation — exemplary service leading squadron. Bel, Gyzen Bel, Gyzen Bel, Gyzen Bel, Gyzen Bel, Gyzen Bel, Gyzen